Heartbeat
by Swei
Summary: Para bailar, no siempre se necesita música.


**_Hola, Swei de nuevo. ¿Me extrañaron? Probablemente no. Esta vez es una viñeta, corta y random. BoKuroo de nuevo. ¿El motivo? He tenido una época mala. Así como una MUY MALA época. Así que no he tenido ganas de nada; entre tantas cosas desagradables, me separé de una persona que me hacía amar esta pareja y, aunque probablemente fue lo mejor, me ha costado muchísimo volver a retomarla. Así que esta viñeta puede ser tomada como un experimento. Ya sé que no les importa mi vida personal, pero en fin. Espero que les guste. Y, como siempre, gracias por leer._**

* * *

Sus manos encajan a la perfección. Kuroo siente que se derrite un poco, incluso cuando haya un par de capas de tela cubriendo su piel. Es la primera vez que lo hacen, pero en ese preciso momento, se pregunta por qué no lo han hecho antes. Arriba brillan algunas estrellas; las pocas que deja ver la contaminación luminosa que Tokio desprende cada noche. Sus dedos se deslizan, se aferran a su cintura como si pertenecieran ahí y Tetsurou está bastante seguro de que lo hacen. Un par de movimientos más y escucha la risa de Bokuto, interrumpiendo el silencio que los envuelve a los dos.

Así es siempre; Koutarou tiene una habilidad para romper atmósferas, para deshacer las cosas más delicadas, pero lo hace de una forma que no permite lugar a las lamentaciones. Kuroo siempre ha pensado, dentro de sus cavilaciones profundas, que una burbuja se entregaría voluntariamente a los dedos del contrario para perecer con su toque. Piensa, en presente, que por eso ha decidido entregarle el corazón. Sus propias risas se suman a las de su acompañante, resonando en el patio vacío, como iluminando esa noche que apenas les permite reconocer al otro. Las manos que ha dejado en los hombros ajenos trepan hasta enlazarse detrás de su nuca; acarician los mechones plateados que resaltan entre la ligera penumbra que los cubre. Siente cómo los dedos de Bokuto se cierran contra la tela de su sudadera mientras ríe y se balancea de un lado a otro, a un ritmo prudencial que se ha dispuesto a seguir.

―Eres un gran bailarín ―. Se burla, porque todo lo que han estado haciendo ha sido mecerse hacia a la izquierda y después hacia la derecha.

―¡Cállate! ―. Exclama su amante, en una respuesta que denota un falso tono ofendido.

Entonces él inaugura la nueva serie de risas que el otro no tarda en seguir. No hay música, ni siquiera un tatareo que les sirva para estar en el mismo tono, para saber qué es lo que están bailando. Pero Kuroo siente que, en realidad, no lo necesitan. Están haciendo su propia música por medio de carcajadas, con el sonido que hacen sus pies al arrastrarse encima del suelo. Aunque Bokuto no se lo dice, está seguro de que sus sentidos están tan alerta como los propios; casi puede asegurar que está escuchando lo mismo que escucha él: el silbar del viento cada que pasa un auto, la fricción del caucho de los neumáticos contra el concreto de la carretera; sus respiraciones; los grillos que, escondidos entre las piedras, susurran en un lenguaje que son incapaces de descifrar; la forma en la que se agitan las hojas de los árboles o la campanilla de la bicicleta del hombre que viene del regreso del trabajo.

La acumulación de esos sonidos irrelevantes parece retumbar en todo su cuerpo, guiado por el latido de su corazón que, está seguro, coincide con el de Bokuto.

 _Dance alone to the beat of your heart._

Recuerda de pronto, aunque no logra precisar a qué banda americana pertenece esa letra. Tampoco es capaz de evocar lo que venía antes o lo que venía después. Le llega la frase de manera seca y azarosa, pero no le permite meditar acerca de ella. Aunque tampoco es que lo necesite. Él no está solo; hace tiempo que ya no lo está y quiere confiar en que no va a estarlo de nuevo. Tiene a Bokuto y Bokuto lo tiene a él. Sus corazones laten como uno solo y ellos, poco a poco, parecen irse disolviendo en el contrario, para formar una única existencia.

―¿Sabes? ― Interrumpe Bokuto, con ese tono tan particular que tiene su voz cuando está tranquilo ―. Creo que no necesitamos música, ni saber bailar. Es decir, yo no sé bailar, pero es agradable. No sé, no tengo nada en la cabeza…

―No me sorprende.

―¡No me refiero a eso, Kuroo!

Se limita a reír, pero no lo interrumpe y deja que continúe.

―Lo que quiero decir es que no tengo una canción en la cabeza, o nada, simplemente es como si… no sé, estuviéramos siguiendo alguna especie de tiempo o una canción que es tan increíble que nadie puede imaginar, ¿sabes de qué estoy hablando?

―Sí ― Responde con certeza.

Y es que lo sabe. Tampoco tiene la menor idea de cómo describir eso que están experimentando. ¿Es, acaso, una de esas cursilerías que dice la gente acerca del amor? Esa sensación de estar unidos hasta salir de toda lógica, de sentir que pertenecen a otro mundo creado por ellos mismos donde no entra nadie más… ¿Cómo podría llamarlo? Trasciende su vocabulario. _Infatuación_ , piensa, pero tampoco parece ser el término correcto. _Amor. Perfección. Anhelo. Obsesión. Locura. Fantasía._ Nada encaja. Cuando están así, las palabras no sirven. No existe el tiempo ni el sentido común. Piensa en ello como un fenómeno metafísico que no tiene una respuesta concreta y que, en realidad, no tiene intenciones de explicar.

Se inclina para apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amante, un par de centímetros más bajo que él. Siente la manera en la que sus brazos se aprietan alrededor de su cuerpo, apretándolo contra su pecho y llenándolo de su calidez. Aspira su olor y cierra los ojos, mientras el peso de la cabeza contraria hace presencia sobre la suya. Sus pies se siguen moviendo. Izquierda. Derecha. Izquierda otra vez.

La noche avanza y ellos siguen bailando, ajenos a todo.

Tal vez la vida es eso, un baile que tiene por música el latido de sus corazones... Un baile para el que ambos ya han elegido pareja.

* * *

 ** _Y pues nada... esto es lo que hay. (?) Tal vez no es como la gran cosa, pero se hace lo que se puede. Sin más, gracias por haber leído. Espero que, en algún punto, haya sido de su agrado._**


End file.
